


Jumping in Feet First

by avocadoatlaww



Series: Legs For Days [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gaming Metaphors, I'm Sorry, M/M, fukunaga is being weird, fukunaga you weird fucker, kenma wants to know why, rated m because of mattsun and kuroo, soft, the author thinks feet are gross, this au just keeps on growing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 19:29:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16816972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avocadoatlaww/pseuds/avocadoatlaww
Summary: “Shou,” Kenma said, softly poking his boyfriend’s cheek.Shouhei looked up at him and smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes.“Is there anything wrong?” Kenma asked, but Shouhei shook his head vehemently.Shouhei is being weirder than normal, and Kenma realises he needs the help of someone more experienced.





	Jumping in Feet First

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of a series, but can be read as a standalone, I think. But there are references to the first work in the series, so reading that might be a good idea. 
> 
> As always, I'm super grateful to have my lovely beta [nana_banane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nana_banane/pseuds/nana_banane) helping me out with this fic. You're the real MVP. 
> 
> I don't even know what this is, to be honest. I'm sorry.

Shouhei had been acting weird recently, Kenma thought. Kenma was used to his quiet demeanour, and after dating for a year, Kenma had become quite good at reading his boyfriend’s moods. But lately, Kenma had been having a hard time. Shouhei had been strangely evasive. His eyes would widen at weird moments, and then he’d flee the room, and so far, Kenma hadn’t figured out the reason.

Kenma was sharp and usually pretty good at reading people, but Shouhei could be a mystery when he wanted to. Kenma was sitting on the couch, feet up in front of him, playing the newest _Zelda_ game on his Switch when Shouhei came back from his afternoon class. As he walked in, Kenma could already tell it was going to be one of _those_ moments. Shouhei’s eyes catching sight of Kenma, trailing over his body, up and then down, eyes widening, and with a nod of his head, he fled into their shared bedroom. Kenma sighed.

Unconsciously wiggling his toes, Kenma decided that he was going to get to the bottom of this. While getting together might have seemed like the final boss to Kenma, it turns out that it was just the first temple. The real boss had just arrived, and Kenma hadn’t figured out how to defeat him yet.

Padding after Shouhei into their bedroom, Kenma sat down on the bed next to where his boyfriend was burying his head in a pillow.

“Shou,” Kenma said, softly poking his boyfriend’s cheek.

Shouhei looked up at him and smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes.

“Is there anything wrong?” Kenma asked, but Shouhei shook his head vehemently.

Kenma was used to Shouhei’s silences. While he did talk when he wanted to, Shouhei conversed a lot with looks and body language. He had done so for as long as Kenma had known him, and while it didn’t bother Kenma, in situations like this, he wished Shouhei would speak up about what was bothering him.

Instead, Shouhei gently kissed Kenma’s cheek and dragged him down to cuddle; the two boys lying facing each other, Kenma wrapped in Shouhei’s arms.

Kenma pecked Shouhei on the lips, and this time Shouhei’s smile reached his eyes.

“You know you can always talk to me about anything, right?” Kenma looked his boyfriend straight in the eye.

“Yeah,” Shouhei murmured and kissed Kenma again, this time deeper.

Throwing one leg over his boyfriend’s legs, Kenma ran his foot down the back of Shouhei’s calves. Shouhei stiffened for a second before he jumped out of the bed and ran out of the room. Kenma, who had ended up on his back, stared at the ceiling, wondering what the actual fuck was wrong with his boyfriend.

A week later, Kenma had a flowchart detailing the weird behaviour of his boyfriend. Looking over it, he couldn’t really find any consistent similarities. Shouhei got weird in the most normal situations. It happened during dinner, while they were watching a movie Kuro had recommended, even while studying.

 _Wait_ , Kenma realised, there was one thing all these situations had in common. Fukunaga kept throwing weird glances at Kenma, and more specifically at Kenma’s … feet? When realisation hit him, Kenma realised that he might need the help of a wise elder to defeat this boss.

As Kenma didn’t know any “wise elders”, he realised Kuro was probably his best choice. Kuro had certain _preferences_ that might shed a light on the situation at hand.

Leaving a note for Shouhei saying he’d gone to visit Kuro, Kenma left their flat. Since he usually met up with Kuro on Fridays, as Kuro had early classes that day, Kenma figured he would be at home at this time. Because of this, Kenma was slightly surprised when no one opened the door as he knocked. Checking it, just in case, Kenma found the door open.

“Kuro,” Kenma said as he stepped into his friend’s flat, “I’m coming in.”

The hallway was dark, but Kenma could see a sliver of light beneath the door to the living room. Opening the door, Kenma saw a sight he would wish for the rest of his life he could unsee.

Kuro and Issei were on the couch, Issei lying on his back with Kuro situated between his legs. Issei was wearing nothing but pantyhose with a floral pattern, and his legs were slung across Kuro’s shoulders. Kuro, who was bare chested, was dragging his fingers up Issei’s legs. Issei shivered beneath Kuro’s touch.

The two of them must have heard the door open, because they both looked up. Kuro’s eyes met Kenma’s, and a look of horror spread across his face. Issei just grinned.

“Ken-” Kuro started, but Kenma slammed the door closed. From the living room he could hear a loud _bang_ , Kuro swearing, and Issei’s laughter.

Shortly after, Kuro opened the door to the hallway. His trousers were still halfway down his thighs, but he was wearing underwear, blood rushing from his nose down his chin.

“Kenma!” he said, eyes wide and almost choking on his blood. “You didn’t say you were coming.”

“I- uh … sorry?” Kenma said, wanting to escape the crazed look in his friend’s eyes.

“Tetsurou,” Issei’s voice sounded from the living room, “stop bleeding all over the place and let him in.”

A towel came flying, hitting Kuro in the back of his head.

Kuro touched his nose softly with one hand, and it came away red with blood. Looking at it like he didn’t understand the situation, Kuro grabbed the towel, and pressed it against his nose.

Then, stepping aside, Kuro let Kenma into the room. Issei was sitting on the couch and wearing a t-shirt and sweatpants, the only evidence of what had just happened was his slightly messier than normal hair and the pantyhose-clad feet sticking out of the sweatpants. He patted the seat next to him, but Kenma decided to sit in the armchair by their bookshelf instead.

Kenma sighed. Seemed like his “wise elder” was already in the clutches of an incubus. But, Kenma realised, this specific incubus might actually be of more help than the awkward elder.

Kuro, who was now wearing his trousers like ha normal person, padded over to the couch and sat down next to Issei, the towel still pressed against his face.

“So, Kenma-kun,” Issei said, “what brings you to our humble abode this Friday night?”

“Shouhei … he’s being weird.” Kenma made a face, and after a pause, he told them everything. He told them how Shouhei’s eyes would widen at odd times, how he would stiffen and run away, how Kenma couldn’t find any other link between the times it had happened than it somehow being connected to Kenma’s … feet? While talking, he had placed his feet up on the chair.

When Kenma ended his story, he was met with silence.

“Do you do that often, Kenma-kun?” Issei asked sincerely, breaking the silence.

“Do what?”

“Your toes. Do you often wiggle them like that?”

Kenma looked down at his feet, and realised that, just as Issei had said, he was wiggling his toes.

“He does,” Kuro said, voice muffled by the towel.

Issei laughed. “You said you think Fukunaga-kun’s weirdness is somehow connected to your feet, right?”

Kenma nodded.

“If you’re always wiggling your toes like that… He might just have a thing for your feet, you know?” Issei’s voice was amused. “It’s not that unusual. Tetsu-chan can confirm that.”

“Hey!” Kuro said, removing the towel from his face and making more blood drip down his chin. “I don-”

“Nah, you’re not a toe person,” Issei interrupted him. “You like legs better, don’t you?”

“You don’t need to deny it, Kuro,” Kenma said. “I already know.”

Defeated, Kuro pressed the towel against his nose again.

Turning back to Issei, Kenma asked, “What should I do about it?”

“What do you _want_ to do about it?” Issei countered. “Does it bother you?”

Kenma furrowed his brow. “… No?” he said.

“Then I think you should talk to Fukunaga-kun about it.”

Kenma hummed, thinking for a minute. “How did you do it, Issei?” he asked.

Issei smirked, and Kuro went pale, shaking his head at his boyfriend.

“Let’s just say it involved this couch and a pair of pantyhose,” Issei said, smugly.

Looking between the two of them, Kenma realised he didn’t need the details of that particular story. Thanking the them, he made his way to the door. Kuro following right behind him.

“You will forever be Nekoma’s brain,” Kuro said. “You’re smart. You’ll figure this out.”

Sighing, Kenma looked at his childhood friend. “You’re so weird,” he said and left.

Coming back to his own flat, Kenma noticed that Shouhei was home.

“I’m home,” he said, and Shouhei peeked his head around the doorframe.

“Dinner,” he said, and Kenma smiled thankfully at him. He hadn’t realised how hungry he actually was until that moment.

Kenma removed his shoes and socks and followed Shouhei into the flat. The kitchen smelled heavenly. Shouhei was a good cook. Pressing a kiss against his boyfriend’s cheek, Kenma whispered his thanks. Shouhei just smiled and placed the food on the table.

After dinner, the two of them curled up on the couch. Deciding it was time to fight the boss, Kenma asked, “Shou, do you … uh … like … my feet?”

Shouhei stiffened and turned towards Kenma with wide eyes. His mouth opened, then closed. Then he blinked.

“I don’t mind,” Kenma quickly continued. “It’s just that you were being weird, and I couldn’t figure out what it was, so I made a spreadsheet, and it was the only reason I could find, and I’m not mad or anything…” Trailing off, Kenma noticed that a blush had made its way onto Shouhei’s face. “You can tell me anything, Shou.”

Shouhei nodded, eyes not meeting Kenma’s. After a short silence, he coughed, and then, blushing heavily, he said, “Toes before hoes?”

Kenma couldn’t help but laugh. “God, Shou, that’s the worst one so far. I can’t believe you.”

There was a tiny but mischievous smile on Shouhei’s face, and Kenma loved it. 

“You’re so weird,” Kenma shook his head, “but, you know what, I still love you. Even though you have a weird thing for my feet.”

Throwing his arms around Kenma, Shouhei buried his face in the crook of Kenma’s neck. “I love you, too.”

Turns out, the boss was more easily defeated than Kenma had anticipated.

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out a lot softer than I expected...


End file.
